Peter Parker and the Sorcerer's Stone
by Jacenio
Summary: Peter Parker is going to Hogwarts. He's the last of his bloodline. A family with a rare inborn magical ability known ad the way of Spiders. Inspired by Frivolous Thoughts' last of the Spider-Clan. The main difference will be that his Spider-Sense can now also tell what kind of danger he's faced with. T cuz I like being safe.
1. The Journey From Platform 9 34

**Hailooooooo**

 **Are you ready for a story of Spider and Magic.**

Time Zone for this story will be in the 2000's

The sky was a clear forget-me-not blue and the birds sang loudly as May Parker pulled the red van into the parking lot of King's Cross Station. In the passenger seat next to her was the eleven year old Peter Parker.

"Are you ready Peter?" She asked kindly.

"Oh boy am I." He replied as he opened the door.

The young boy stepped out of the car. Peter Parker had Hazel eyes and Chocolate untidy hair. He had a normal build and was a little tall for an Eleven year old.

He strode over to the van's trunk and opened it. He looked to make sure no one was around to see and after being able to safely conform that no one was around, he let fly some organic spider-silk from his wrists that stuck to a nearby trolley. He held on the the web line and tugged pulling the trolley to him.

Peter had made sure no one was around when he did this because this would have turned the heads of muggles and wizards alike. The reason being Peter wasn't just a wizard. He was a rarity among wizards. He was what was commonly known as a Spider.

Peter came from a family a wizards, a clan if you will. Except what made his bloodline unique was their strange spider-like abilities. Their physical abilities reached far beyond of human capacity, more strength, more speed, better hearing, better sight, etc. They could spin organic webbing stronger than steel, and could stick to walls without effort. They were more durable and could heal a little faster than most people. However, the most mysterious of these abilities is the Spider-Sense. It was an early warning system that told them when they were in trouble. However what's most impressive about this ability, is that it made a sight an unneeded sense. A luxury rather than a need. It seemed to give the Spiders a 360 view of everything around them.

Peter reached into the trunk and pulled out an assortment of various items. First, he pulled out three large brown trunks filled to the brim with books and clothing. The Second, was a thirteen inch cypress wand with a Phoenix core. Peter inspected his wand for a few seconds before placing it in his back pocket. The third was a large Red and Blue backpack that had an assortment of electronic devices he would bewitch to work in Hogwarts Final, was a larger silver bird cage. Inside the cage, fast asleep, was a large female owl with beautiful red feathers and bright green eyes. Peter tapped the cage awaking the owl.

"Did you have a nice nap Mary?" Peter asked.

She seemed to understand his words because she gave a happy hoot in response.

Peter grinned before putting the cage on the trolley with the trunks and walking over to Aunt May. They just stared at eachother for a few seconds before Peter threw his arms around her.

"I'll write to you every day." Peter said.

"I doubt that don't think I didn't see you bring all those electronics You're gonna make them work there aren't you?" She asked with a chuckle.

"Hey how else am gonna contact you my owl is for me not for delivering letters." He jested with a mischievous grin.

He kissed his aunt on the cheek before grabbing his trolley and heading off towards the platform. The station was bustling and people of every type were moving quickly trying to get to their train on time. Peter looked around to make sure no one was near and ran through the wall separating platforms nine and ten. He ended up in the platform of the Hogwarts express.

The place was huge and there were wizards and witches saying goodbye to their children The train itself was a large black and scarlet steam engine. Peter walked through the groups of people making his way to a compartment. As he walked passed a group of people with flaming red hair he could hear their conversation.

"Blown up a toilet? I don't think we've ever blown up a toilet. Good idea though… thanks mum." One of them jested.

Peter laughed inwardly but continued to walk until he found a short and skinny black haired boy struggling to lift his trunk. Peter left his trolley behind and walked over to the boy. The boy was wearing round glasses.

"Need some help?" He asked.

The boy looked at him.

"Oh yes thank you." He panted wiping his sweaty bangs from his eyes.

As Peter bent down to pick up his trunk he got so see the boys face. His glasses were held together by lot's scotch tape, telling Peter he had either was bullied, had a knack for getting in trouble, or just had bad luck. He had Emerald Green eyes and a thin lighting shaped scar on his forehead.

"Whoa… you must be Harry Potter." Peter said.

Harry looked at him.

"What? Oh yeah." He said grimly as though he didn't enjoy the attention.

Peter didn't fret on that fact and lifted Harry's trunk easily and put it in the compartment.

"You mind if I sit with you?" He asked grabbing his own stuff.

Harry shook his head.

"Feel free." He said.

"Awesome." Peter said with a fist pump.

After they had put all their belongings in the compartment they sat down across from each other.

Not long after they had sat down did the compartment door slid open. Three people stood there. They were all tall with flaming red hair.

"Hey you're the guys who were getting told off." Peter said.

"You noticed. I'm Fred." The teen said

"And I'm George." The twin said.

"Really? Are you sure you're not Gred and Forge?" Peter jested.

They laughed.

"A fellow Jokester. We may have some plans for you." George said.

The youngest boy stepped in.

"Okay later Ron we're going to the compartment over there. Lee's Showcasing his Spider." The twins said.

The boy named Ron nodded his eyes narrowing.

"Okay Great." Ron said grimly.

Peter assumed that Ron didn't like Spiders.

"Okay, so red. If we're in the same compartment you should probably know something about me." Peter said.

Ron looked at him bewildered.

"I'm Peter Parker. The last of the Spider-Blood. I figure by your reaction you don't like Spiders so it's a bit of info you should probably learn sooner than later." He informed.

Ron nodded. He didn't seem to mind. He told Peter that Spiders just looked creepy. Fred had apparently turned his Teddy Bear into a Spider once.

Peter nodded and looked at Harry.

"You can introduce yourself scotch tape." Peter told him making a quick jest about the poor condition of his glasses.

"I can fix those if you like." He said.

Harry nodded.

"Sure thanks. My name's Harry, Harry Potter." Harry told Ron as he gave his glasses to Peter.

Peter tapped the glasses with his wand.

"Reparo." He said.

The scotch tape disappeared and the glasses looks good as new.

"Really? So it's true. Do you have the… the?" He asked pointing to his forehead.

Peter raised his bangs showing his scar.

"Whoa." Ron said.

"So you… beat him." Ron said sounding impressed.

"I don't even know what happened. I'm not even sure what most of this Hogwarts place is. I bet… I'll be the worst in my year." Harry lamented.

"You won't be. Plenty of people come from muffle families and they learn quick enough." Ron assures him.

Peter could tell that this made Harry feel better.

A woman opened the compartment door.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" A kindly old witch asked.

"No thanks. I'm all set." Ron out a bag of sad looking sandwiches.

Peter and Harry however jumped up and pulled out their coins. They each bought a bit of everything.

It a few short minutes the sandwiches lay forgotten as they all enjoyed many different sweets.

As Harry opened a box of Burt's every flavor beans Ron looked at him.

"You better be careful with them. They mean every flavor. You have normal ones like Apple and peppermint. But then there's liver spinach and tripe." Ron informed him.

Ron took a green one inspected closely and popped it in his mouth.

"Ugh. See? Sprout." He choked.

They all had fun with a little game Peter came up with. They each ate a bean by turn. If it was a good bean and they got it down they got a point. If the bean was bad tasting and they managed to get it down five points.

Peter got lemon, chocolate, radish, watermelon, and paint.

As Harry struggled to get down black pepper a girl came I'm with a snivelling young boy.

"Has anyone seen a toad. Neville lost his?" The girls asked.

Peter looked at her.

She had brown bushy hair, brown eyes, and extremely large buck teeth.

"No." Ron said.

The girl looked at each of them in turn.

She saw Harry and her mouth fell open.

"You're Harry Potter." She said.

"I'm Hermione Granger. I've read all about you and your defeat of You-Know-Who." She said.

Peter looked a little annoyed.

Hermione took note.

"And what's wrong with you?" She asked.

"Why can't people ever use Voldemort's name when they talk about him?" Peter asked.

Ron flinched.

"You said his name." He said sounding impressed.

"Fear of the name increases fear of the thing itself. " Peter said simply.

"And who are you two?" She asked.

"Ron Weasley." Ron said.

"Pleasure." Said Hermione half heartedly turning to Peter.

"Peter Parker." Peter said.

Hermione looked most pleased at those words.

"The Parker family. You're the last Spider." She informed the group.

"Really? Me a Spider? Gosh I had no idea." Peter jested.

Hermione didn't appreciate the sarcasm.

"Well if you see it tell me okay?" She asked. Then without another word she and the boy left.

"Don't know why he's upset if I had a toad I'd lose it first chance I got." Ron said.

It wasn't long before another group of people entered the compartment. Three people. The first was incredibly pale with extremely blonde hair. Peter immediately recognized those traits as those of a Malfoy.

Peter looked at Harry. Based on his expression Peter could guess that they've met.

The other two people were big and tall. They both looked incredibly stupid and judging by the looks on their faces they they were followers not leaders. Which made Malfoy the ring leader.

"So it's true what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter is in this compartment." He said.

He walked over to Harry.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He said.

Ron snorted. Draco turned to face him. He inspected him a smile curling on his lips.

"You think my name's funny do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair and secondhand robes. You must be a Weasley. I'm surprised you family can still afford to send their kids to Hogwarts." He sneered.

Ron's face went as red as his hair.

"Yeah… too bad all that money couldn't get you a tan or something. When was the last time you went outside? Or is this the first?". Peter asked.

Draco turned to him.

"Who do you think you are talking to me that way?" He asked furiously.

"You'll learn soon enough. For now I'm afraid it's none of your business." Peter smirked.

Malfoy looked truly outraged. It was clear he wasn't used to being treated this way.

"Tell. Me. Now." He commanded.

"Why should I?" Peter asked challengingly.

He didn't like Draco. Not one bit. Draco was the type to think the world should handed to him on a silver platter like a sandwich with the crust cut off.

Malfoy's mouth went extremely thin. He didn't have a comeback.

"Whatever I don't need to know." Draco said.

Peter nodded.

"Well then if that's the case then you can be on your way." Peter said gesturing to the door.

"Well actually we're out of candy in my compartment. Do you mind if we take some of yours you seem to have plenty. Crabbe, Goyal." Malfoy ordered turning to look at them as he said their names.

Goyal began reaching for the sweets.

In a blur of motion Peter caught Goyal's large arm.

Goyal looked at him menacingly.

"Oh you've done it now. Goyal doesn't like it when someone tries to stop him from getting what he wants." Malfoy chuckled nastily.

Goyal pulled cockily except, to his bewilderment, his arm didn't budge. He pulled as hard as he could but no movement.

"Goyal stop playing around. Teach him a lesson." Malfoy ordered annoyedly.

"Trying…" Goyal said.

Peter threw his arm back to his side.

"Sorry I'm still enjoying these. Maybe when we're done we'll give you some." Peter told them.

Crabbe and Goyal both tried to get some sweets. Peter grabbed both of them and pushed them out into the hallway. Then he grabbed Malfoy.

"Nice meeting you." He said pushing him out.

Peter checked his watch.

"We'll be arriving soon." He said.

They downed the rest of their sweets and then got into their robes.

"Students please leave your luggage on the train it will be brought up for you separately."

 **So yeah.** **Review would be really helpful.**


	2. The Sorting Hat

The sound of excited chatter filled Peter's ears as he and his newfound friends stumbled out of the train. Peter glanced around. He couldn't see very much of the area around him as many of the older students were much taller than he was.

A large booming voice came from near the front of the train. "FIRS' YEARS. FIRS' YEARS THIS WAY!"

Peter followed the voice dragging Harry and Ron behind them keeping them (mainly a very short Harry) from getting trampled on. They pushed their way through the huge group of people until they were among the other first years. All of them were staring at the origin of the voice.

A huge man stood there. He had black beetle eyes and his face was covered in a huge bushy beard. His hand were the size of trash can lids and he wore a brown coat that seemed to be made if pockets.

"Hello Harry." The giant said kindly.

"Hi Hagrid." Harry greeted back.

"FIRS' YEARS TO THE BOATS C'MON!" He yelled beckoning the first years.

"FRED GEORGE YEH AREN'T FIRST YEARS GET BACK TER THE CARRIAGES!" He boomed at the Weasley twins.

Peter laughed as they went back.

Hagrid led them to a large grouping of boats. Three to a boat the first years climbed into them.

When everyone was in a boat the moves began to move themselves. They glided across the black lake.

For much time there was silence as the boats moves through the water. Then they saw it. A huge castle standing high above the lake. Lit up like a Christmas tree. It was warm and inviting.

The boats stopped at a large boathouse at the grounds. The first years climbed out and we're led to the castle where a tall strict looking witch was waiting for them.

"Students I am professor McGonagall." She said.

"Follow me." She ordered simply leading them into the castle.

The corridors were awe inspiring. The where some corridors made of marble. Peter looked around. His uncle Ben had always said that Hogwarts was a sight to see.

There were stopped in the entrance hall. McGonagall turned to them.

"You will soon be sorted into your house. Now while you are here. Your house will be like your family. Triumphs will earn you points any rule breaking and you will lose points." She said.

"They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." She said.

"How will we get sorted." Peter heard Harry ask Ron.

"I don't know some sort of test I think. Fred said it hurts a lot but I don't believe him." Ron said.

They were lead into the great Hall. The sight was a glorious site. The ceiling was held up high and looked at it did outside in darkness of the night.

"It's not really the ceiling." Peter Heard Hermione say.

"It's just bewitched to look like the night sky." He finished.

Hermione looked taken aback she thought she had been the only one to memorize her books.

"What a little Brain with the Brawn never hurts." Peter said.

They all stopped at a stool with a very old and battered hat. Peter looked onward at the hat. He would of thought it was just a hat had the rest of the students not been looking at it so intently.

Suddenly the hat burst into song.

Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!

There was a round of applause from the students and Mcgonnagle stepped forward.

"When I call your name step forward and you will be placed into your houses." She said sternly.

ONe by one Students shuffled. Hermione was put in Gryffindor to Ron's dismay. Malfoy was put in Slytherin. One the hat shouted one of four houses then it was his turn.

"Peter Parker." The which said.

Students muttered silently to themselves unaware of the Enhanced senses that Peter's Family kept secret. He heard every passing conversation. Each whisper. Some were curious about him. Others thought he ought be put into his place soon.

Peter sat at the stool and the hat was dropped on his head covering his eyes.

"Ah yes. A very complex mind you have. Initially a Ravenclaw however this is not an easy decision. I see in your head. Hard-Work, Loyalty, Smart and accepting yet also cunning and ambitious." The hat said in his ear.

"But, where to put you. Quite tricky. Why I dare say I could sit here for years and still- no… wait. What is this. A Sense of responsibility. Where to go?" The Hat said.

"So long as I'm not with Malfoy I don't wanna wake up everyday needing to remind myself he's not a piece of parchment." Peter joked.

"Ah humor a respectable trait. Though also a powerful tool to fight your fear. Pairing with your sense of responsibility. Yes there's no place more fitting for you. The mind of a Ravenclaw, cunning ambition of a Slytherin, the Loyalty and Just attitude of a Hufflepuff, but your heart holds many fears. Fears you fight each day. GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat yelled.

Peter jumped down and ran to the Gryffindor table joining a Blonde Girl.

"Hi what's your name?" He asked.

"Didn't you hear? I got sorted before you." She said.

"No uh… I was thinking up better pick up lines then Hey can I sit next to you." Peter jested.

"My name is Gwen, Gwendolyn Stacy." She said with a laugh.

"Oh M-my name Peter. But you were listening so you already knew that didn't you?" Peter asked,

"Yes I knew." She laughed again.

"Um… right." Peter said awkwardly to the girl.

She was very beautiful.

He was relieved when both Ron and Harry joined him at the table.

"Well hear are. Here's to the start of a new year." Peter said.

HIs nostrils soon filled with a heavenly smell. He looked and saw an amazing feast. He filled his goblet with some root beer and held up held up his cup.

"To our first day at Hoggy Hogwarts." Peter said.

Ron, Harry, and Gwen joined in the toast.

Chapter two. What did you think.


	3. The Potions Master

Chapter 3: The Potions Master.

Peter, Harry, Ron, and Gwen all ate breakfast together each day before going to their classes. When they sat down in Transfiguration McGonagall wasted no time.

"Transfiguration is a very complex branch of magic and will take all your effort. I will not tolerate goofing around in my classroom." She said sternly.

She had them take down a lot of complicated notes that very few people understood. Then they were given some matches to turn into needles. Hermione had made some good headway and earned 20 points for Gryffindor. Gwen had also made progress and (Much to Hermione's annoyance) Peter had already completely transformed his match.

Everyone could agree that the least interesting class was history of magic which was the only one taught by a ghost. Everyone except for Gwen dozed and did other things while Professor Binns droned on through his notes.

However by far Peter's least favorite class was potions.

They all shuffled into the cold dungeons as Snape walked in. He took roll slowly and deliberately pronouncing each Person's name. He stopped when he got to Harry's name.

"Mr. Potter. Our new celebrity." He said striding up to him.

"Tell what do you get when you mix Asphodel with an infusion of Wormwood?" He asked.

Hermione's hand shot into the air but Peter already knew she wouldn't be picked to tell the answer.

Harry didn't respond he didn't know.

"What is the function of a bezoar?" He asked.

Harry shook his head.

"What is the difference between monks hood and wolfsbane." Snape said.

Harry shook his head once more.

"Clearly someone thought it unnecessary to open a book." Snape said nastily.

"Well when you put it like that." Peter said.

Ron shushed him.

"Don't push it mate." He said.

"No Mr. Weasley I am quite curious as to what Mr. Parker has to say." Snape said folding his arms.

"Well I not saying you seem to have a personal vendetta but you totally have a personal vendetta. Not everyone memorizes their books the moment they buy them." Peter said.

"Hm… talking back to the teacher three points from Gryffindor." He said.

"That's not what that means. I've been through the rule book you technically aren't allowed to take points from someone when they're trying to protect or help a student." Peter shot back.

Snape's eyes narrowed.

"Well Smart are we, Mr. Parker? Maybe you would like to answer these questions. Put your hand down silly girl." Snape challenged. The last sentence was pointed at Hermione.

"Asphodel and wormwood make a draught of living death a very powerful sleeping potion, A bezoar is a stone found in the stomach of a goat and cured most poisons, as for wolfsbane and monkshood they're the same thing." Peter answered not missing a beat.

Snape's thin lips seemed to tighten.

"Well why are none of you writing that down?" He asked.

There was sound of rummaging for ink, quills, and parchment.

After a few notes they put into groups to make a potion. Harry with Neville, Ron with Seamus, and Peter was with Gwen.

Snape walked around as people attempted to Brew.

Neville made a mistake and Harry got blamed for it. Peter didn't butt in he wouldn't have been able to talk his way out of that one. By the end of class Hermione had successfully brewed the potion. As had Peter and Gwen.

They were given good marks Malfoy however was given full marks despite the fact that his potion was abysmal.

At Lunch on Friday the Mail came. Various Owls swooped in and out. Peter had in fact bewitched his phone and other things but Mary still came to him. The owl nibbled at his ear affectionately and took a sip of orange juice from his goblet before flying off.

Hedwig swooped in to greet Harry a Letter in the Owl's mouth.

Harry opened the letter and read it.

"Peter you wanna come with me and Ron to Hagrid's for tea?" He asked.

"Oh for sure. I'm curious about him." Peter said. He looked at Gwen.

"I'll get a head start on the History of Magic homework." She said.

"Suit yourself." Peter said to his friend.

She was very pretty.

He followed Harry to Hagrid's.

They knocked on the door. Loud barks greeted their ears.

"Back fang BACK!" A gruff voice yelled.

He opened the door.

"Hello Harry. Yeh brought some friends I see." The huge man said.

"Yes Hagrid." Harry said.

"Well you can introduce yourselves over a cup I'm tea." He said ushering them in.

"I'm Ron Weasley." Ron said.

"I'm Peter Parker." Peter said.

"Blimey a Spider?" Hagrid asked.

"Yeah I'm a Spider. I left my extra limbs back in the dorms." Peter quipped.

They talked to Hagrid about their new classes.

"I feel like Snape hates me." Harry said.

"He doesn't got no reason to." Hagrid replied.

However Peter could hear his his heartbeat quicken its pace.

He didn't fret on it.

"So Hagrid you seem so nice why would you have gotten expelled?" Peter asked a few minutes later.

Hagrid cleared his throat loudly.

"Gettin' dark yeh best get back ter the castle." Hagrid told them.

Peter nodded as he looked outside. It was getting darker.

As they walked back to the castle Peter thought about what the rest of the year would hold for them. He pulled out his wand and twirled it around in his hands absent mindedly.


	4. Flying Lessons

Everyone looked at the notice. Flying lessons had began Gryffindors would be learning with the Slytherins.

"Great just one more thing I need. To humiliate myself on a broom in front of Malfoy." Harry said grimly.

"Don't worry Harry you'll probably be the best out of all of us." Peter said.

His uncle had told him stories about how good James Potter had been at flying. Peter had been given a broomstick when he was young. He could never get the hang of them

They walked down to the grounds where Madam Hooch the flying instructor was waiting.

"Students gather round please. Gather round and we can begin." She said.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson. Now to begin I want you to hold your arm out over your broom and say

Up". She said.

Harry's broom flew to his arm immediately.

Peter's broom didn't budge.

"Up. What about stay?" Peter said.

The broom stayed where it was.

"Good boy." Peter said.

He heard a thwacking noise and looked to see Ron cradling his nose. He laughed some and he manually picked up his broom.

"Now then mount your brooms." Madam Hooch ordered.

He did mounting his broom.

"Now then on my whistle you're going to kick from the ground hard. Hover for a moment and then touch back down." She said.

Before the whistle even touched her lips Nevill's broom had risen into the air.

"Mr. Longbottom I didn't say start." She said annoyed.

But instead of coming back down Nevill continued to rise. He didn't know what was happening. He held onto his broom for dear life. Everyone muttered and watched. Some Slytherins looked worried for Nevill, other Slytherins laughed.

Nevill began to scream wanting more than anything for his feet to safely touch the ground as his broom took him higher still. Then it began to buck madly as Nevill panicked not able to control it. He was bucked off his broom.

As he fell Peter went to action. He ran forward and jumped using his Spider-Like abilities. He grabbed Nevill.

"Careful Nevill it wouldn't be good if you- OOF!" Peter yelped at the end.

There was a sickening sound of bone breaking

He hadn't paid attention and slammed into a wall. He stuck to the wall slowly climbing down. He looked at Nevill's broken wrist. He sighed wishing he could have done more. He began to stand up but winced. He had broken his ankle.

"Ow… pain pain pain pain." He said repeating the word.

Madam Hooch ran up to them. "Are you both okay?" She asked.

"Nev has a broken wrist, I've got a broken ankle other than that… yeah." Peter said wincing.

"Right to the hospital wing for both of you. Parker, that was incredibly reckless." She said.

"Even still you quite possibly saved Longbottom's life 20 point to Gryffindor." She said helping them both up.

Peter nodded as she took them both to the hospital wing.

Peter looked around the Hospital Wing. There were already people in there many of them with burns and boils most likely from potions classes. Peter was taken to a bed.

The mending wasn't too difficult. Madam Pomfrey had been congratulating and scolding him at the same time for saving a student but also for being reckless.

"Honestly all Parkers are the same you think you're invincible. Episkey." She said.

When she muttered the spell Peter's ankle felt very hot, then very cold and then completely normal.

"You won't be going back to the class so you may as well head back to your common room until your next class." She said.

Peter nodded and accompanied Neville back to the common room reminding him of the step that needed to be jumped when they got there.


	5. Midnight duel

"You what?" Peter asked as Harry told him about the events that transpired.

"I made the quidditch team." Harry said,

"Turns out flying come really easy to me."

"Yeah and he rubbed Malfoy's nose in it while he was in the air" Ron said happily.

Malfoy walked up to them.

"So Potter are you enjoying your last meal?" He asked with a cold happiness.

"Actually Snow-White he made the Quidditch team." Peter said.

"Really lucky you. Guess fame has its advantages." Malfoy snarked.

"You seem a lot more confident with your goons Malfoy." Harry said coolly.

"I could take you anytime. How about midnight in the trophy room we'll have a duel." He said.

"You do know how to duel don't you Potter?" He asked.

"Of course he does… I'm his second." Ron said. "Who's yours?"

Malfoy turned to Crabbe and Goyal sizing up the two.

"Crabbe." He said.

"I'll watch the show." Peter said.

Malfoy walked off and Harry turned to Ron.

"I don't know how to duel." He said.

After explaining a duel to Harry he seemed onboard with the idea. Peter knew what he was thinking. He was thinking it to. Malfoy wanted to play them for cowards. They were gonna show up no matter what. In the back of his mind though this made Peter think. He figured Malfoy was planning something. But, it was a risk he would take.

At 11 they all shuffled out of the common room.

"What are you three doing?" A bossy voice asked.

"Oh no." Ron groaned.

"You're planning on going out aren't you?" She asked.

"Hermione go away." Harry said.

"No, this is a stupid idea, Peter how can you be on board with this I thought you were all about the rules, you've never lost a point this year." She said.

"Incorrect I'm all about helping people it just so happens that the rules and I share similar interests." Peter said.

"But, in this case the rules are acting as a wall keeping me from making sure these two don't get killed by something." He said.

"Then abide by the wall it's not like you can get past it." Hermione told him.

"Ah but I can get past the wall. I could punch it, climb over it or jump over it." He said.

Hermione followed them out.

"No you can't you'll get expelled." She said.

None of the three seemed to care.

"Peter what would Gwen think?" She asked.

"I'd think he's doing the right thing. Peter why didn't you invite me?" The blonde girl asked.

Peter looked at her.

"Huh? Oh- um… hi…" He said taken aback by her sudden appearance.

Then he noticed someone on the marble floor. Neville had once again forgotten the password. He woke up.

"Guys what's the password?" He asked.

Hermione sighed.

"Well I'm not gonna get in trouble because of you four. Come on Neville." She said. But when she turned to the door the fat lady wasn't there.

"Oh no." She said.

"Guess your stuck with us boss." Peter said.

"Boss why would you call me that?" She asked her hands put to her hips giving him a very McGonnagle styled glare.

"Just your voice." Peter said.

Hermione growled angrily.

"To the trophy room." Peter said he jumped onto the stair rail.

"See ya there." He said jumping and creating a webline to swing from.

He smiled as he fell to the ground floor. From how he went there was no one to see. He spun some silk and swung into the great hall near the trophy room. He landed and pulled the silk off the ceiling. He pocketed it and waited for the others staying on the ceiling as not to be found.

The others got downstairs. Peter hopped down.

"Someone will be here in a few let's go." He said.

They all walked to the trophy room briskly. Peter slowly opened the door. He didn't need to walk in, he already knew, thanks to his Spider-Sense.

"We've been duped." Peter said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Snow-White didn't show." He said.

There was a voice. Filch's voice.

"Will they be here my sweet?" He asked his cat.

"Run for it." Peter whispered.

They all ran back to the staircase going up flights of stairs. They could hear Filch's footsteps. Peter had already made a split second decision. He pulled out his wand as they made for the fourth floor corridor.

"Alohamoura." He said pointing it at the door.

The lock opened and he ushered everyone inside. He closed the door.

"That was too close." Ron said.

"We aren't out of the woods yet." Peter said his Spider-Sense going crazy.

They all turned around to see a large three headed dog staring back at them. It began to growl angrily.

"This could possibly be much worse than Filch." Peter said.

"Possibly? Let's get out of here!" Ron yelled. They all scrambled out as the dog began to bark loudly.

Peter shut the door and led everyone back to the common room.

They entered panting.

"That thing had three heads." Ron said. "Who would keep something like that locked up in a school."

"I don't think it was a prisoner Red. It was standing on a trap door." Peter replied sitting down.

Hermione looked furious.

"I told you this was a terrible idea! Didn't I?" She asked.

"I'm going to bed before one of you comes up with another clever idea to get us killed. Or worse expelled." She said going up to the dorms.

"I'm going to bed too." Gwen said walking upstairs.

"Let's go." Harry said.

"You guys go. I'm gonna stay for a bit." Peter said.

Harry and Ron both shrugged and went upstairs to bed. Peter's mind swirled with what that dog could have been guarding. He spent twenty minutes with different ideas going through his head before he himself went off to bed.


	6. Halloween

Malfoy was aghast as Harry, Ron, and Peter came downstairs looking tired but overall very happy. They had been on a wonderful adventure and Ron seemed eager to go on another one. Peter sat down and grabbed some bacon.

"Well that was certainly an experience." He said

Hermione had completely stopped talking to them.

Over the course of the following week nothing eventful really happened. Classes were the same as ever. The only real difference now was that Hermione knew that she was being outclassed by someone who actively broke the rules and it annoyed her to no end.

Then came Halloween day. Peter and Co. went to the great hall for breakfast the smell of pumpkin spices filling the air. Peter smiled as they all sat down. The mail came in soon after. A parcel was dropped in front of Harry by Hedwig. It was long and narrow. Peter could already guess what it was.

Harry took it and read the letter aloud. "This is your new nimbus 2000. Don't open it in here."

"Let's go out to open it." Ron said awestruck.

"Sounds good to me." Peter replied as they the three of them left the Great Hall.

They all tore the wrapping off and inspected the broom. It was well polished and the twigs at the back were of even sizes and well taken care of.

"This is so cool." Ron said.

"And I guess you see it as a reward for breaking the rules." Hermione interjected walking past.

"I thought you weren't talking to us." Harry said cooley.

"Yeah don't stop now it's doing us loads of good." Ron said.

Peter rolled his eyes.

"Pretty sure that only reward this comes from is being good at flying." He said.

Hermione tossed her head up not looking at them and walked off.

Peter sighed. "I'm gonna go talk to her," He said running after her.

He soon caught up with her.

"Hey, let's have a chat." Peter said.

"Why me not talking is doing you loads of good." She said repeating what Ron said.

"I never said that, and Ron… doesn't have those parts between his mind and his mouth that tell him not to say something stupid." Peter said.

"Look I just want to talk about what happened." He said.

"What happened. You mean when you went out in the middle of the night and almost got us all killed?" She asked.

"Look it's not like that. I mean it is sort of but not." He said.

"Malfoy has it coming, if there was a chance he would be there then he needed to be taught a lesson." He said.

"And violence was your answer?" She asked almost accusingly.

"What? No. No violence is never the answer, but it doesn't always make things worse, sometimes it's a tool to get to the answer. I wasn't going to fight him. I can barely control my own strength. If I fought him and got angry I might have done something really bad. I was just gonna try and talk to him." Peter said.

It wasn't hard to believe, talking was his M.O. but Hermione was still angry and decided to press the matter further.

"You havn't really broke anything in the school what reason is there that you wouldn't fight him?" She asked.

Peter looked at her like she was an idiot.

"You're really going to ask me that question. I'm from the Parker bloodline." He said.

He picked up a pebble from the floor and crushed it in between his fingers.

"Classes are gonna start soon boss. You should get ready." He said walking to class.

All the teachers seemed to be in the Halloween spirit, well most everyone.

McGonnagle had them transfigure soccer balls into pumpkins. Sprout taught them about Devil's Snare which Peter assumed could be Halloweeny. Defense against Dark Arts wasn't too different as Quirrell already talked about monsters. Potions was also the same but Peter let that one slide because it's potions. History of Magic was as boring as ever.

In charms things really got interesting. Everyone cheered when Flitwick said that they would finally be practicing the levitation charm.

"Remember students swish and Flick. And don't forget the Incantation. Wingardium Leviosa." He said.

They were put into pairs. Harry with Seamus, Peter with Neville, Gwen with Dean, and Ron with Hermione. It was difficult to tell which of the two was more furious about the pairing.

Peter had cast the charm successfully the first time having practiced a lot in his free time. He heard Hermione telling Ron off. Already it had started.

When the bell rang Ron met up with Peter and Harry.

"It's Leviosa not Laviosar. She's a nightmare, honestly no wonder she hasn't got any friends." He said.

Peter smacked him in the back of the head.

"Be nice." He said.

Hermione bumped past him crying. Clearly she had heard him. Gwen glared at Ron and walked off to try and comfort Hermione.

"Good one Red now she's unhappy, try using your brain before you use your mouth sometime." Peter said.

"What she had to have realized that she had no friends." Ron said though he looked very awkward.

He looked more awkward still when Gwen said that Hermione had been spending the last 3 hours crying in the girls bathroom during the the feast.

Peter rolled his eyes as he ate not pressing Ron further on the matter figuring he figured out at this point what he said was rude.

Quirrell came running into the Great Hall his footsteps loudly echoing. He ran all the way to where Dumbledore sat.

"T-troll in the d-dungeon." He panted.

"Th-thought you ought to know." He said fainting.

Seconds later and the Great Hall exploded into panic. Dumbledore had to release seven firecrackers from his wand to get control.

"Everyone will please not panic." He said calmly.

"Prefects will lead their house to their dormitories. While the teachers will accompany me… to the dungeons." He said.

There was a shuffle of movement as everyone left their seats to go to the dorms. As they walked through Peter's mind drifted to Hermione.

Ron was talking to Harry about the troll. Harry pulled Ron back. Peter was already lagging behind for the same reason.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Hermione she doesn't know." Harry said.

"But, oh fine. But Percey better not see us." Ron said.

They ran towards the girls bathroom keeping clear of teachers. It wasn't hard considering they were all downstairs.

Peter's Spider-Sense buzzed. He grabbed the two of them and pulled them into the shadows with him as Snape walked past. Peter looked interested.

"Why isn't Sevey in the dungeon?" He asked.

"Don't know." Harry shrugged.

They continued on until Peter once again pulled them into hiding.

There were loud thumping noises. A huge monstrous creature walked past them not even noticing them. It was grey and bald, had spiked feet, and carried a club.

"It's left the dungeon." Harry said.

"It's heading to the girls bathroom." Ron said going wide eyed.

"Gentlemen we've been put on a timer." Peter said.

"And we don't have a minute to waste c'mon." He said pulling them with him to the girls bathroom.

Hermione was trying to hide from the troll that swung at her madly.

Ron picked up a piece of wood and threw it at the monster. "HEY PEA BRAIN!" He yelled.

The wood thrown was less than a flea to the troll but the voice caught its attention. It turned around to see the three boys. It growled and began to move towards them. Ron gulped.

Peter looked behind himself. He glanced back at the troll before turning around and putting his hands to the wall. He clinged to the wall and started to climb up. He had faith Harry and Ron could take care of the troll. He knew them well but he kept an eye on the battle in case.

He jumped and landed on the trolls club as it swung at him. Sticking to its surface he jumped again, onto one of the stalls still left unbroken. He balanced on it with ease before seeing Hermione trying to hide under the sink.

The troll noticed her and swung at her narrowly missing. It raised it's club up and swung down again at her.

Peter shot some of his organic webbing catching the troll's arm. He pulled on the web line forcing the troll backwards a few feet.

It roared and got ready to swing at Peter.

Harry however grabbed its club was sent flying onto its shoulders his wand at the ready. The troll was stupid but no amount of stupidity could block the pain of having a wand shoved up one's nose which is exactly what happened to Harry's.

It roared in pain and grabbed Harry lifting him off its neck. It brandished it's club ready to swing at Harry. Peter jumped in blindly the only thought in his head to save Harry.

This clouded his judgment as when the club swung it hit him instead of Harry. No bones broke do to his durability but he was sent flying into a wall.

"Ow… that… didn't feel so good." He said.

The troll got ready to swing again.

Ron pulled out his wand and yelled the first spell that came to mind.

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" He yelled.

The troll swung down but the club didn't come down with it. He looked up to see its club floating in the air.

The club fell on its head with a sickening thud and it began to fall forward dropping Harry who quickly scooted back not wanting to be crushed.

Peter rubbed his side where he got hit before getting up and going over to talk to Hermione.

"So… still think we're the scum of the Earth?" He asked helping her up.

There was the sound of steps as the door burst open. McGonnagle was the first one inside.

She saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Peter.

"Oh I never. Of all the foolish things. Why would you try to take on a troll by yourselves?" She asked furiously.

"Mr. Parker your powers do not make you invincible, and you two don't have the kinds of abilities he does. Why weren't you in your dorms?" She asked.

"It was my fault professor." Hermione said.

Peter looked at her confused.

"I went looking for the troll. I read about them and thought I could handle it. If they hadn't found me I'd be dead." She said.

Peter, Harry, and Ron were all in awe. The rule abiding Hermione granger was lying straight to a teacher's face.

"Well Miss Granger I must say that I never would have expected this kind of behavior from you. Five points will taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgment." She said.

Hermione held her head down. Peter felt she'd never lost any house points.

"As for you three gentlemen." McGonagall said starting on the three boys.

"Not many first years can take on a full grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Five points." She said her voice growing a bit softer.

"Will be awarded to each of you." She said.

Peter grinned and looked at Harry and Ron. Both wore the same grin.

"Now all of you to your common room. The remainder of the feast is taking place in there tonight." She said.

They all began walking back to the common room.

"15 points not bad." Ron said.

"10 she took points off of Hermione. Thanks for getting us out of that pickle by the way." Peter said.

"Well we did save her life." Ron said.

"She might not have needed saving if you hadn't insulted her." Harry said.

Peter and Hermione just laughed and through this adventure they became unlikely friends.


	7. Quidditch

Ever since what happened with the mountain troll Hermione had become much more relaxed about rule breaking and was much nicer for it.

Peter was pleased that they could set aside their differences. As it turned out she was very smart and they spend hours talking about different facts either magical or scientific. That's when Peter revealed that he had bewitched electronic devices to work at night, and he was taking online courses at night for normal muggle subjects such as science and math.

It wasn't hard to notice Harry's nerves were going haywire as the Quidditch match neared. Hermione had given him a book to help calm him. Quidditch through the ages.

They all huddled outside over a blue fire Hermione had conjured up. When Snape walked by they all huddled closer blocking the fire from view. They were sure that it wouldn't be allowed. Snape saw their guilty faces and walked over to them.

He hadn't seen the fire but seemed to be looking for something to get mad at them for.

"What's that you got there Potter?" He asked.

Harry handed him the book.

"Library books are not to be taken from school points from Gryffindor." He said walking off with the book.

"He just made that rule up." Harry said bitterly.

"I'm telling you… he's got a personal vendetta against you." Peter jested.

Though Peter really doubted it. It seemed like it was a likely option considering how hard Snape was on Harry vs Literally everyone else.

Peter looked at the blue flame in the jar. He thought pondered to himself.

"Wasn't snape limping?" He asked.

"Yeah why?" Hermione asked.

"Just something I noticed. Tall, Dark, and Big Nosed must have hurt himself somehow." Peter said.

"I hope it's really hurting him." Ron said bitterly.

The rest of the day went by without too much activity. It was at the common room where things really seemed to get strange. They were working on their astronomy homework and Harry seemed really nervous.

"I'm gonna ask for my book back." Harry said.

"Better you than me." Ron and Hermione said together.

"Have fun." Peter said with a trace of sarcasm.

If Harry went to the teacher's lounge it was more than possible that he would get the book back but that was assuming Snape was in the teacher's lounge. And if he was what was the guarantee he wouldn't be alone in there?

Harry came back a few hours later and told them what he saw.

"So he's got teeth marks in his knee. Huh? I guess even teachers make mistakes and walk into places they shouldn't" Peter said.

"What? No Snape's trying to get past the three headed dog." Ron said.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Red but I don't think so. That dog's guarding something… he doesn't seem like the greedy type to me." Peter said.

"What's your reasoning?" Ron asked.

"Well for starters he's a teacher they don't get much of a pycheck. Second you're basing this off of how he treats you. But a jerk and a thief aren't the same thing." Peter said.

"He's not very nice but I don't think he would steal." Hermione said.

"Honestly you two must think that all teachers are saints or something." Ron said.

"Eh, no not really, saint implies that Mr. My Chemical Romance, doesn't act like My Chemical Romance." Peter said.

"What?" Ron asked.

"It's a muggle thing." Peter said.

He looked out the window. It was food for thought but he didn't believe that Snape would actually try to steal. There was still plenty of evidence to say other wise. Still it did explain his strange behavior on Halloween.

The next day was Quidditch, Peter had been excited to see Harry play since he never got to see him flying that day at the flying lessons.

He went with Ron, Hermione, and Gwen to the quidditch pitch to watch Harry play. They all sat in the stands to watch the game. It started very well and Gryffindor took the lead quickly. Peter cheered with the others as each score was made. The Game had picked up in intensity before Harry seemed to have seen the snitch. As he sped toward the snitch Flint simply blocked him from the snitch there was an uproar from the stands.

"DISGUSTING!" Ron yelled.

"TAKE HIM OUT REF! RED CARD!" Dean yelled.

Ron questioned him about that but Peter's focus was elsewhere. Harry had not regained control of his broom.

"Is he trying to look incompetent?" Peter asked.

His chocolate eyes surveyed the stand around them in search for sabotage. His eyes fell upon Snape. He was keeping his eyes locked on Harry.

"Hermione give me your binoculars." Peter requested.

She obliged handing him her binoculars. He put them to his eyes looking through the magnified specs. Snape was indeed looking right at Harry. And he was mumbling something. The Spider couldn't believe what he was seeing but he also noticed something else. Professor. Quirrell was also staring at Harry with a face of deathly calm.

"Boss I think he's being jinxed. Snape, or Quirrell." Peter said.

Hermione nodded running off. Peter held onto the rain probably tighter than he should as it creaked and splintered under the strength of his grip. Every bone in his body was screaming at him to jump in and help but he had to hope that Hermione has a hold of things.

Just as he didn't think he could wait any longer Harry regained control of his broom. He also seemed to have seen the snitch as he was racing incredibly fast towards the ground. He pulled up just time but ended up falling when he made a grab at the snitch. He went flying and skidded across the ground.

Harry stood up looking as though he was about to puke.

"He looks like he's gonna be sick." Hagrid said.

"I would lose my lunch to after a fall like that." Peter replied trying to make a joke so that his nerves wouldn't get the best of him.

There were a few seconds of tension as Harry stood there. Then he spat out a small gold ball.

The stands erupted with cheers. Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws alike. Even a few Slytherins were cheering for such a fantastic show of skill and for a spectacular catch.

Peter whistled loudly for Harry.

"GOOD ONE MATE!" Ron yelled.

 **So told from the perspective of Peter still but as you can see it's less about him than it was about Harry. I hope the perspective change didn't bore you.**


	8. Update

Alright guys. I've been quiet for a while but I promise I'm still working. School has started and that's taking some of my time. But I've been working with some friends kf mine and this upcoming chapter is turning out to be my best chapter yet. And my longest. I hope you guus are as excited as I am. I'm not sure exactly when it'll come out but I can promise somewhere inbetween Thanksgiving and Christmas.


	9. Mirror of Erised

**Author's note: I am aware I said I would make you wait. But I'm imoatuent. I've worked really hard this particular chapter and I really want tk share it so here ya go.**

 **Mirror of Erised**

After Thanksgiving it began to become colder and mid-December the school woke up to a blanket of snow and the lake had frozen over. It was almost time for Christmas break. Everyone, including the teachers, was looking forward to the break. The week before McGonagall went around making a list of all the students that would be staying for the holidays.

Peter, Harry, and Ron were among them. Ron's parents were going to Romania to visit Ron's brother Charlie so Ron decided to stay. Peter had no reason to go home. Aunt May wasn't home anyway. She was out of the country visiting the Watson's in New York.

"I feel really bad for anyone who has stay over the Holidays because they aren't wanted at home." Malfoy said during one potions class.

He was clearly trying to get to Harry, but Harry ignored him. So did most of the class. Despite how Malfoy may try, Harry's spectacular show at the Quidditch match overshadowed any rude thing Malfoy had tried to say. So Malfoy had decided to try switching targets.

As they walked to the Great Hall from potions they found the corridor blocked by a large fir tree being dragged by a half-giant. "Hey Hagrid, need any help?" Ron asked.

"Nah don't worry." Rubeus said.

Peter shrugged. "I'll help out anyway." He grabbed the other side of the tree trunk and lifted. "Yer definitely a Parker. Your strong enough to help, so yeh have ta." Hagrid chuckled,

"Hey it's nothing. I'm giving you some help. After all 'tis the season of giving." Peter said.

"Hm… trying to get some extra spending money Weasley?" Malfoy drawled from behind

them. "Hoping to be gatekeeper yourself someday. That hut must look like a palace compared to what your family is used t-" Before Malfoy could finish the insult he found his mouth full of sticky Spider-Silk,

"Parker! That is a complete abuse of your abilities." Snape said.

"He was provoked Professor Snape, Malfoy insultin' Ronald's family." Hagrid said in defense.

"No no. It's fine I did. I admit it." Peter said casually knowing they were going to lose points either way. After taking away five points Snape walked off. "Did he follow us all the way from class hoping that he'd get a chance to take points?" Peter asked. "Sheesh."

The four went with Hagrid to the Great Hall. It was spectacular. Holly and mistletoe decorated the hall. The air smelled of the Peppermint Candles floating magically in the air. And there were no less than Twelve fully decorated christmas tree already set up.

"Ah Hagrid. You have the last tree. Put it in the corner over there." Flitwick said pointing to the only empty part of the Hall.

Peter looked at them. "I got this Hagrid. You catch up with them." Hagrid let go of the tree leaving Peter to support its full weight. Not that lifting it was any struggle for him.

He followed Flitwick to the corner and set down the tree. "Thank you Mr. Parker. Your assistance is appreciated. Three points for Gryffindor." Flitwick said. "Hey happy to help Professor." Peter said returning to the group.

He walked back to them in just enough time hear Hermione they need to check the library before she leaves. "Just before the Holidays? Bit keen ain't ya?" Hagrid asked.

"Oh we're not working, we're trying to find out more about Nicholas Flamel." Ron replied.

Hagrid's expression immediately went from pleasant confusion to exasperated horror. "Now, that's none of yer business." He said. "It don' concern you what that Dog's guarding."

"Sure it does." Peter said, "We just want to know Hagrid. Curiosity's not a sin." He said.

Hagrid left mumbling about them getting into trouble. Peter shrugged. The four of them went up to the library and began looking for signs of Nicholas Flamel. He wasn't in any books about recent magical history, Ron was pulling off books at random. Hermione was looking systematically by category. Harry hung near the restricted section, though he was unable to enter without a teachers permission.

Peter had decided that if he couldn't find Flamel in modern history than maybe he would check in older history. Though it would take a while because he could only read so fast and there were thousands more books to go through when he broadened the range of histories he would check.

After having no luck they all decided that Harry, Peter, and Ron would continue to look over the summer. Hermione bid them goodbye and went home for the Holidays. Peter went outside that evening. He looked and heard thundding. He walked by Quirelle whos head was being repeatedly struck by Snowballs. He could nearby voices that sounded like the Weasley twins. This was clearly their prank. Peter shot bullet like blobs of web at the Snowballs destroying them.

He walked over to Fred and George. "That's not funny, it's just mean." He said pulling them out of the bushes though he was laughing. "Then why are you smiling Spidey." Fred asked. Spidey was the shortened version of Spider-Man, which was their nickname for the spider-powered boy wizard.

Peter shrugged, "Because it's almost Christmas break. I'll be able to spend my time outside. Swing around the castle, stick to the walls, y'know… spider stuff," He said. He looked back at Quirelle. "Anyone ever wonder what he's hiding under that turban?" He asked.

"Dunno. Well you have fun mate." George said. The Weasley twins walked off.

Peter looked back at the large Castle. He chuckled.

Early the next morning Peter awoke to the official start of Christmas Break. He put on a red hoodie. He went downstairs to the common room. He opened the window next to the fireplace and crouched on the edge. He looked down at the ground far below the Gryffindor tower. A very long fall like that. It would be foolish to jump out. Peter smirked. He tipped forward and let himself fall.

The wind whistled in his ears the cool air slapped his face. He was diving straight for the ground. Once he had gained adequate speed he turned to face upward and shot a webline. It caught the wall and he held on tight swinging at a highspeeds. The tall towers of the Castle were more than enough to support him.

He landed on a Gargoyle and leaped off of it travelling farther and farther. "WHOOOHOOOO!" The Speed. The wind. The adrenaline. There was no better way to live, than swinging through the air.

He landed at the base of the Astronomy Tower and began to run up to the top. When he was near the top he leaped and grabbed the bars to the railing of the astronomy tower. He swung upward and balanced on the bars in a crouch. He jumped onto the floor.

"I see you're making the best of your break Mr. Parker." A wise voice said from the doorway.

Peter turned to see the headmaster Albus Dumbledore. He had a pleasant smile as he looked at Peter. Peter couldn't help but feel as though the headmasters piercing eyes looked straight through him.

"With so much free time. I figured it'd be nice to let loose. Just let myself stop being me for a second." Peter said,

"And be a Spider." Albus replied. "There is nothing wrong with that. But, I must issue caution. Your power must not define you." The headmaster replied.

"I know sir… believe me. I learned that the hard way." Peter said.

"Ah yes… your Uncle. He shared much knowledge with you. A wise man… despite being without magic powers of his own. He always admired your father." Albus said.

Peter sighed heavily. "I just… wish I had done more y'know? My uncle taught me everything I know about my powers. He new them better than I ever will and he never had them. I… wish I'd done something to stop that thief… before he went on to kill my uncle."

"It is understandable that you blame yourself. But, always remember Peter. Do not pity the dead. It does not bode well to dwell in the past, and forget to live." He said.

Peter nodded. "Professor. I have a question. About… something." Peter said.

"You want to know about what Fluffy is guarding." Dumbledore said. Peter almost lost his balance in surprise.

"You- you know about that?" He asked.

"Dear boy there is very little that I don't know about. Though I must caution that you do not return to the third floor, I knew you were bound to be curious about what was under that trapdoor." Dumbledore said.

"I know it has something to do with a Nicholas Flamel. Although I don't know who he is." Peter said

"Perhaps you needn't know. However, you will not stop looking so I will give you a hint." Dumbledore said. "Chocolate." He left the tower leaving Peter with his thoughts. "Chocolate? That's helpful." Peter said sarcastically.

The rest of the break leading up to Christmas was very fun. For awhile Peter, Ron, and Harry had completely forgotten about learning about Flamel. The day of Christmas Eve they all had a go against each other at Wizards chess. It was Harry VS Peter and Ron would fight the winner. Peter beat Harry without too much trouble but was beaten narrowly Ron who seemed to have mastered the game.

When the day ended Peter drew the curtains to his bed. He pulled out his bewitched laptop and put in some earbuds. He clicked on a video in the file and saw a video of him and Uncle Ben. Uncle Ben was giving Peter his first chemistry set alongside his first potions set.

When the video was over Peter slipped the computer back under his pillow and went to bed thinking fondly of tomorrow's festivities.

He woke the next day to find a pile of presents at the end of his bed. He looked at Ron who was already getting into his presents, and at Harry who looked genuinely surprised to have recieved anything. Peter grabbed the first present. It was a gift from Hermione. He opened it to find a copy of "Understanding Elixirs and Lesser Known Potions an Advanced Study for Advanced Students" a book he had been meaning to buy. "Yes this book is gonna rock."

He grabbed the next parcel. It was from a Molly Weasley. Peter looked at Ron. "Hey Red, what's up with this?" He held up the parcel.

Ron turned as Red as his hair. "I wrote home to mum about the two of you. She must have decided to make you Weasley sweaters." He replied.

Harry was pulling an emerald green sweater over his head. Peter opened the present. Inside was a red sweater. The arms were blue and a spider was on the chest. Peter pulled on the sweater. It was very comfortable. There was also some chocolate fudge which Peter took a bite of. "Wow." He said. "That is good."

He grabbed the present from his Aunt. He opened it. It was a framed picture of him and Uncle Ben. They had their arms around each other and smiled at him. Peter smiled. He set the picture on his bedside table.

"Peter." Ron said amazed. "Look at Harry."

Peter looked over at his messy haired friend. Harry was holding a silvery cloak in his hands. Peter, like Ron, recognized it immediately. "Nooo way." Peter said. He got out his bed and went over to Harry. "You got an invisibility cloak?"

Harry picked up the note that came with it.

"Your Father left this in my possession before he died.

It's time it was returned to you.

Use it well."

Peter looked at the note as Harry read it. "Well come on man. Try it on." He said.

Harry went over to the mirror and put it on. Covering everything except his head. It looked as if his head was just floating there. Attached to nothing. Harry covered his head and became completely invisible. He couldn't be seen at all. Though Peter didn't need to see him. His Spider-Sense kept track of Harry for him.

Harry pulled off the cloak and put it under his bed just in time to avoid it being seen by the Weasley twins who walked in just at that moment. They were also wearing sweaters each one with first letter of their name.

Peter being one of the few who could tell the difference between them, thanks to his Spider-Sense, smirked. "You two switched the sweaters." He said.

"Mum made you guys, sweaters too? Hm, she must try harder if you're not in the family." George said.

"Besides we don't need these. We know we're Gred and Forge." Fred said.

Peter laughed. He picked up his last two gifts. One from Hagrid and the other from Gwen. Hagrid's gift was a pair of earplugs with a note attached.

Heard that you Spider's have sensitive ears.

Thought you might have use for these every now and then,

Hagrid.

Peter smiled. Hagrid wasn't wrong. Peter definitely would get some use of of these. He put them in his drawer and opened Gwen's present. Inside was a large box of different candies. Whizzing Fizzbies, Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Droobles Gum, and Licorice Wands.

"What's that racket?" Percy said disapprovingly coming through the door. He was holding a Weasley Sweater.

Fred and George jumped on his and forced it on. "P is for Prefect. C'mon Percy we're all wearing one." George said.

"I don't want to. I don't-" Percy fought them.

"And no sitting with the other prefects today. It's Christmas. It's a time to spend with family." Fred said.

The twins marched out of the room dragging Percy behind them. "Well it's Christmas." Peter said grabbing a box of Every Flavor Beans. "Let's enjoy it." He said.

He opened the box and popped a bean in his mouth. He soon realized that eating that particular bean was a mistake. "Ahh, soap." He said spitting it into the trash.

Peter, Harry, and Ron all decided to spend the morning breaking in Harry's new chess set. They played against one another in several games with Ron being the overall champion amongst them. Most of the many candies laid out under the Christmas tree was their breakfast.

Around lunch time they decided to go explore the Castle. Harry and Ron walked through unexplored parts of the castle Peter close in tow. Though Peter elected to walk on the ceiling. At evening they went to the great hall for the Christmas feast.

The food was amazing. Different Roasts of all kinds, Mash Potatoes, Gravy and

Cranberry Sauces, and the assortment of drinks was also amazing. They each grabbed a wizard popper from the table. In Peter's was a remembrall.

Peter, Harry, and the Weasley's all ended the evening with a furious snowball fight. Cold, panting, and wet they all returned to the common room to put on dry clothes and sit next to the warm fire.

That night Ron had gone to bed almost immediately. Peter could say the same for Harry, he hadn't been paying attention to Harry that night and, unlike Ron, Harry didn't snore. However Peter's question was answered when he eventually gave in too his inability to sleep.

The bed next to his was empty. Harry had probably gone to test his new cloak. Peter got out of bed. He put on blue sweatpants and the sweater Mrs. Weasley had knitted him. He left the common room and stuck himself to the wall. He stayed on the wall avoiding paintings as he went. He crawled over to the third floor door and stuck his ear against it.

His conversation with Dumbledore made him more sure than ever that someone was after whatever was in there. He could Fluffy on the other side. His Spider-Sense tingled. He looked up to see Filch on his way up the stairs. The darkness hid Peter for the moment but the caretaker had a lantern. Peter looked around. He needed to make noise somewhere else.

Except he didn't. On the second floor below there was a piercing scream that split the silence in the halls. For Peter the scream was so loud that he to plug his enhanced ears. "Should have brought the plugs." He said to himself.

He saw Filch run to the second floor. He followed but when he rounded the corner Filch was gone. Peter jumped onto the ceiling and made his way over to the library. He heard footsteps rushing past but saw nothing. Harry must have been poking around in the restricted section.

Peter made the decision to follow Harry. Harry ran in a random direction. Peter knew this wasn't the way to the common room and so would Harry. As they went through this corridor Snape and Filch appeared. Peter avoided detection on the ceiling. Harry was having a harder time. Being invisible didn't make him any less solid.

Peter pulled something solid off the support beam on the ceiling. It was a small stone. He threw it the opposite direction of Harry. It clattered loudly. Filch and Snape went in the direction of the noise and Harry went into a room to hide.

Peter followed him silently. He could feel his heart racing. That was really close. Peter looked around. They were in what seemed to be an unused classroom. There were dusty old desks laying against the walls. The only out of place thing was a strange mirror in the back of the room. Harry was staring at it intently.

"Hey Harry." Peter said. He didn't receive and answer. Peter looked at the inscription on the top.

Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.

"Huh. That's weird. The sentence is backwards… and spaced wrong" Peter said after a few minutes. "I show not your face but your heart's desire."

Harry was seeing something. Something that he wanted desperately. "Harry what are you seeing?" Peter asked.

"My family." Harry said.

"I'm curious." Peter said. "Hey move over for a second." He said.

"Why?" Harry asked. "I'm seeing my family. You can wait."

"Harry." Peter said. "I won't be long. I already have a good idea of what I'll see anyway." He stepped where Harry was and looked in the mirror.

Sure enough Peter saw him next to Uncle Ben. A jewel thief with a gun was webbed up against the wall. Peter sighed. This wasn't a good idea. Thinking about what might have been. He stepped out of Harry's way. "Yeah. I saw what I thought I'd see." He said.

"What did you see?" Harry asked. "My reflection." Peter said choosing not to answer the question with what he really saw. \

"Harry. We need to go back to the common room. They're still looking for you. Can we both fit under that cloak?" He asked.

Harry nodded and they both got under the cloak disappearing. They went back to the common room.

The next day they talked to Ron about the mirror. "You should have brought me mate." Ron said curious about what he mights see. "You he shouldn't have. Harry don't go back there." Peter said.

"I have to go back. It's the only way I can see my parents. My family." Harry replied.

"Exactly that's why it's a terrible idea. Harry I'm almost certain that people have probably wasted years of their life looking into that thing seeing their greatest wish come true. But Harry, your greatest wish is impossible." Peter said.

"I know" Harry said. "But I need to see them again." Peter sighed. "Fine then I'm coming too. I want to keep you two out of trouble." He said.

Later that night the three of them all returned to the room under the cover of Harry's cloak. Peter remembered the direction he and Harry had gone last night so it was a fairly quick journey.

They entered the room and Harry made for the mirror immediately. Peter sighed and looked at the mirror. It was a powerful magical artifact for sure. But it wasn't going to give Harry what he wanted.

"Let me see. I wanna see." Ron said. Harry moved out of the way and let Ron stand in where he was.

"Wicked." Ron said. "I'm older here. I'm head boy, and Quidditch Captain. I'm holding the house cup."

Peter sat on the wall. "We really shouldn't be here." He said. "Come on, your starting to sound like Hermione." Ron said.

Peter shrugged. "Sometimes bushy hair has a point." He said.

"Let me back." Harry said. "You had it all to yourself last night give me a few more minutes." Ron said.

"I want to see my family. All your seeing is yourself as head boy." Harry argued. The two of them began to fight.

Peter got off the wall and walked over to the two of them pulling them away from each other. "Quit it. It's the middle of the night. I'm tired and if we get caught we're dead." He said irritably.

There was a clatter outside the room. "Cloak. Harry. Grab it. Now." Peter whispered. Harry grabbed the cloak and threw it over the three of them.

They left the room and right in front of them was Mrs. Norris. Peter looked at her. Cats had senses that other people don't she knew they were cat left.

"This is bad she might have gone for Filch. We need to get out of here." Ron said. Harry and Peter both nodded and the three of them went back to the common room.

The next day both Peter and Ron spent the day trying to convince Harry not to return to the mirror but he was having none of it.

Peter and Ron eventually gave up trying to convince him. Later that night Peter stayed up in the common room. He sat next to the fire and stared into it. It crackled loudly. He heard the Portrait swing open. Harry climbed through.

Peter looked at him. He didn't speak as Harry walked past. Peter fell back on the couch. The fire next to him was warm and the couch was inviting. Peter yawned. His eyes itched with tiredness.

"I'm not going back to the mirror." Harry said. Peter gave him a thumbs up before letting his hand fall down. He drifted off to sleep.


	10. The Alchemist and The Uncle

Once the break was over and Hermione had returned they had returned to their search of Flamel. However because the exams were to begin in a few months, Hermione had roped all of them into studying with her all the time. None of them minded too much though Ron commented that too much study isn't much better than lazing about.

One day they were taking a break at Ron's behest. They were playing wizard chess when the Portrait door opened. Neville crawled through. A feat that Peter thought was very impressive considering that his legs were stuck together. Hermione immediately stood up to cast the counter curse. Many of the other Gryffindors laughed.

"What happened Nev?" Peter asked. "M-Malfoy. He cornered me and 'practiced' on me." The young boy answered.

"You need to stop letting him walk all over you mate." Ron said. "Stand up to him."

"You don't need to tell me. Everyone knows that I don't belong in Gryffindor. I'm barely even a wizard." Neville said sadly.

"Hey. The hat doesn't make mistakes." Peter said. "Just focus on your strengths. You're the best in our year at herbology." Peter said. "Second best." Neville said.

"Oh c'mon Nev. Hermione's not that good." Peter said redirecting the comment at her. He knew that Neville was talking about him though.

Harry grabbed a chocolate frog and gave it to Neville. "Cheer up Neville you're worth twelve of Malfoy." He said.

"Did you just call Neville the equivalent of twelve Malfoy's? Ooh I'm not sure the world could handle that much narcissism." Peter said. "We deserve the whole wide world." Peter said in a mock voice of Malfoy. This received quite a few laughs from the other students in the common room.

This seemed to cheer Neville up as he ate the frog. He gave the card to Harry. It was another Dumbledore.

Finally Dumbledore's hint clocked in Peter's head. "Chocolate." He webbed the card in Harry's hand and pulled it over to him. "I knew the name rung a bell." He said.

"Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark Wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and ten-pin bowling." Peter read the whole thing.

"Nicholas Flamel must have been some kind of Alchemist." Harry said. Hermione hopped to her feet. "Wait here." She said running up to the girls dormitory. She came back stairs with a huge book and set it on the table. I checked this out weeks ago for a bit of light reading." She said.

¨This is light?" Ron asked incredulously. Hermione gave him a venomous look as she opened the book flipping through pages until she found the right one. Peter leaned over her shoulder reading the page.

She read out loud. ¨Nicholas Flamel is an Alchemist and only known maker of the Sorcerer's stone." Ron and Harry looked at her perplexed. "Honestly don't you two read?" She asked.

"The Sorcerer's stone has the ability to turn any metal into gold and produces the Elixir of Life which has the ability to turn the drinker immortal," She kept reading. "Huh, with that kind of power you'd think he'd give it a more fitting name… like the Philosopher's Stone." Peter commented.

"Nicholas Flamel recently celebrated his 620th Birthday." Hermione read.

"Well no wonder we didn't find him in 'Recent Magical Developments' He's not exactly recent if he's 620 is he?" Ron mused.

"Welp mystery solved. Now we know what our thief is after." Peter commented rubbing his chin.

"But why do ya think Snape wants it?" Ron asked.

"Well our thief either wants to get rich or live forever." Peter said not acknowledging Ron's accusing of Snape.

"Well back to studying for exams." Peter said shooting a webline and hanging upside down. Ron groaned as they all went back to studying.

* * *

In the evening Peter was caught up in a chess match with Gwen. Ron was watching with keen interest when the portrait hole opened and Harry came crawling through. He looked as though someone had just snapped his broom in half.

"What's up Harry? You're expression is very reminiscent of our Grumpy Old Potions Master." Peter jested. "I just found out something." Harry replied. "Snape is reffing the Quidditch Game against Hufflepuff."

The reactions from almost everyone was immediate. Ron fell off his chair, Gwen looked horrified, Seamus and Dean both spat out their drinks and Neville lost his balance and almost fell into the fire, but he was caught by Hermione who had dropped her book. Peter looked at ceiling and sighed

"See first he tries to kill Harry with a Jinx and now he's reffing a match. He's out to get him." Ron hissed to Peter.

"Gotta admit… it is fairly damning." Peter muttered thoughtfully. "Well then guess you'll just have to catch the Snitch in record time." Peter said jumping off his chair. "If he's already set to ref there's nothing you can do. Except maybe pretend to be dead or something."

Harry looked as though he might be sick just at the thought of this. "Best you can do is play fair and win fast." Peter said.

There was silence in the common room. He sat down and looked down. He didn't exactly feel like playing chess anymore.

Gwen saw this in his eyes and smiled kindly. "To be continued…" She said gathering up her pieces. Peter nodded gathering his pieces and cleaning up his chess set.

He got out of his chair and looked at Harry and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Good luck Harry. You're gonna need it against the old grouch." He said.

Harry nodded, not looking incredibly confident in his chances to win.

The next day Peter woke up. The game was going to be the highlight of the day. He glanced at Harry's bed. Weather or ot Harry was asleep he couldn't tell. He got out of his own bed and got dressed before going down to the great hall for breakfast. He sat next to Gwen and Hermione.

"Where's Red?" Peter asked. He looked and saw the Weasley in question trying to psyche up his brothers for the upcoming match.

"Nevermind." Peter said. He looked up at the center of the teams anguish. Snape was talking to Quirrell.

As if he knew that he was being looked at his head slowly turned until his black eyes met with Peter's brown eyes. Although Snape's expression was unchanged the look Peter was giving him spoke volumes. Peter was giving the teacher a very dark glare. Snape met his glare with the same sour expression he always looked at Peter with.

Peter looked away and focused back at the food on his plate. He scooped what was left onto Ron's plate. "I'm not hungry anymore." He said standing up and heading to the Quidditch pitch.

As he walked across the ground his mind wandered to darker thoughts and feelings. Today one year ago Peter's callous use of his power got his uncle killed. It still felt like yesterday.

* * *

Back in New York The 10 year old Peter returned from school early due to accidentally breaking a kids wrist. He glared angrily at Uncle Ben who had come to pick him up and had been chewing him out the whole way home.

"Uncle Ben how many times do I have to say that I didn't start that fight! I didn't do anything but block a punch." Peter explained.

"You should have walked away Pete. Even just blocking an attack is dangerous with your abilities. You're lucky that they aren't making us pay medical bills and you're only getting off with suspension." Ben chastised.

"Flash Thompson was always a jerk. He's teased me since Kindergarten. All I did was stand up for myself!" Peter argued.

"You shouldn't have stood up like that. Peter the power you and your father had could hurt people if not controlled." Ben said.

"So what? I should have been a doormat!? Let him walk all over me is that it!?" Peter yelled beginning to cry.

"No Peter. You should have just left. Walked away and let it be." Ben replied softly trying to calm Peter down.

"You don't understand how much I already hold back around them! You don't understand what it's like to have to let the say whatever they want! You don't understand how it feels! I hate you! I wish I was still with my Dad! AT LEAST HE'D UNDERSTAND HOW IT FEELS!" Peter ran out without another word.

"Wait Peter come back!" Ben said moving to run after him but realizing that he wouldn't be able to keep up even if he wanted to.

Peter ran and ran and ran all the way back to his parents graves. He stood over their graves. "He doesn't get it! Uncle Ben can't get it! He's not one of us!" He said sitting in front of their graves holding his knees against his chest. "Why did you have to die? Why am I stuck with him?"

 _You aren't stuck with him. You're lucky to have him. And you know he's right._

Peter gasped. That wasn't his voice. That sounded like… He looked at his Father's grave. It looked at exactly as it had when he was young. There was no way that he could just heard his dead Father's voice right.

Peter did know how lucky he was though. In the heat of the moment he verbally abused his uncle. Saying that he was no different from the kids who made fun of him. It was wrong to say that.

After a few hours as the sun began to set and the sky began to turn orange Peter got up. He walked back home ready to apologize to his Uncle. When he got home he saw police on the driveway. Aunt May had returned home from shopping and she looked devastated. Peter ran into the house and saw the worst thing he'd ever remember.

His uncle sprawled on the floor with a gunshot wound in his chest, limp and lifeless. "No…" Peter said walking over to him. "I don't… I can't…" Peter said.

He threw himself on his Uncle's Chest. "Uncle Ben! Uncle Ben no! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He yelled. "I'm sorry for what I said to you! I'm sorry!"

No one intervened. No one knew what to say. This young boy had now lost two fathers. After a few minutes Aunt May pulled him off of his Uncle and hugged him tightly also crying. Peter held onto her unable to hold back his tears.

* * *

Peter looked down sadly now sitting at the pitch waiting for the match to start. The words echoed in his mind. _I hate you! I wish I was still with my Dad! AT LEAST HE'D UNDERSTAND HOW IT FEELS!_

Peter closed his eyes trying not to cry. He barely registered Ron and Neville's appearance next to him. Thinking back to his last words to his Uncle he sat silently suffering in silence and guilt. _Uncle Ben… I Love you. I'm sorry._

"You good mate?" Ron asked noticing Peter's downtrodden expression. Peter looked at his friend. He sighed sadly. "Yeah… just… I feel guilty about today." He said.

Ron's bright expression fell. Peter had Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Gwen about that night and the guilt he felt about it. "Oh… I'm sorry. Here this always cheers me up." Ron said passing him a Chocolate Frog.

"Thanks Red." Peter said gratefully taking it. He did feel a little better just in time for the match to begin.

When the match began it wasn't long before Snape began to award unfair penalty throws to Hufflepuff. "He's gonna have to catch it quick." Peter said.

"I wonder how long it'll take for him for to fall his broom this time." A voice said behind them.

"Malfoy." Peter said with a neutral tone. "Parker." Draco said much more venomously.

"What's wrong Longbottom need a Spider on your side to feel safe." The Slytherin mocked.

Neville turned to Malfoy looking very pale but with a very brave expression. "I-I'm worth twelve of you, M-Malfoy." He stuttered.

"You tell him Nev." Ron said focusing on the match.

"I wonder how wealthy the twins must feel having brooms like those. I wonder if you can even afford a single broom among your whole family." Malfoy said loudly.

Ron lunged at him and a fight broke out between all of them with Peter trying to focus on the match. _Just let it be. You're fine. Just let it be. They can't bother you if you don't let them._

As the fight between them went on Goyle threw a punch at Neville's face. One that would have knocked him on hit, but his fist was caught. Peter glared at the large brute. With far more control of his strength what happened last year would not be repeated. But, Peter wasn't going to just let his friend get beat up.

"Don't. Hit. My friends." The Spider said pushing him back. He dodged a punch from Crabbe with ease and pushed him as well. The two of them were unhurt but they did fall onto their backs.

"So the Spider does have a threshold good to kn-" Malfoy began to jeer but was soon silence by Peter's now intimidating presence.

Despite only being a few inches taller Peter towered of Malfoy. "Shut up and listen. I have had it up to here with you. Constantly getting on everyone's nerves. Constantly attacking people that you know can't or won't fight back. And if they do you rely on your friends to fight your battles for you. The next time you take it this far. The next time you start a fight like this with us you better be ready to step into the ring. Because when I'm done with your lackies I'll be after you." He threatened.

The match, Lee Jordan's commentary, and everything that wasn't Malfoy had left his focus. He stared down at the rich slytherin. He was only brought back to reality when he heard Lee Jordan yell. "HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH IN RECORD TIME! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

 **This one took a while because I wanted to make a good longish chapter. I have a few ideas for other stories. First I want to know. Would you all like something know or would you like me to work more on the projects that are already in the works? Tell me in the reviews. Also thought I might take some time to respond to the reviews.**

 _Bookwormrdd: In the comics Spider-Man could sense shapshifters so why cant he sense wormtail?_

 **It would untruthful and rude to say that I knew everything there was to know about Spider-Man. I love Marvel Comics and Spider-Man is by far my favorite Superhero and I learn as much as I can about each of them. However, I don't have a lot of money that I can spend freely. I'm not allowed to have a job during the school year and I can't use my bank account without permission. This means that my access to said comic is rather limited. I do lots of online research and I fact check to make sure that I get things right but I don't know everything. As far as I'm concerned in the now though, for the same reason he can't sense Voldemort on the back Quirrell's head. If I tried to write it in that way it would get much more difficult to write the story in an entertaining manner. I reference a quote from MasakoX's What If series. "The whole point of these what ifs is to make them entertaining as well as factually accurate" In this case I had to prioritize entertainment value over factual accuracy, otherwise most of the books would be over before they even really got started.**

 _ArmyWife22079:Only thing I can think of that was wrong with the fact is adding the bit about thanksgiving- that's an American holiday not celebrated in the UK._

 **That is something I feel I SHOULD have made sure I knew. Same with the previous review. I've researched british culture (but ultimately made things easier on myself by saying Peter moved from New York) but I'm human. And humans miss things.**

 _ItsYaBoi: You gotta make hermione and peter a thing if you decide to continue this as a series!_

 **Nope. I don't and I won't, I am ad always will be an an avid Ronmione fan. I have something lined up for Peter in later years.**


End file.
